life of a headcrab
by QuotePlease
Summary: a fanfiction about the stages of a life of a headcrab. the initial story will cover the original half-life game and its expansion packs, while the soon to be added content will cover the stuff from half-life 2 and its episodes. please read all of the chapters. enjoi.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Stage 1: the baby headcrab is "born" inside the sac of the gonarch. After several minutes/days/months/years/decades of development, it somehow exits the body of the mother and starts its adventure of zombifieing , controlling, and, ultimately, death, to the MAX!

Stage 2: during its second stage of development, the baby headcrab wanders around aimlessly, ultimately ending up in black mesa or staying in their homeworld, xen, While developing vital parts of their system, specifically the beak, which is the part where they latch on to humans.

Stage 3: by this stage all of the vital parts of their system are fully developed, meaning that in this stage, the headcrab latches on to a human victim and starts the transformation of a human from a dead corpse to a headcrab zombie.

Stage 4: now that the headcrab has created a headcrab zombie, they are now capable of getting of food to eat. After a day or two, they go and start injecting steroids/adrenaline/some hormone or drug/body fluids, and then go into

Stage 5: the headcrab zombie is turned into a big, pumped up, adrenaline overdosed, headcrab gonome. The downside is that the headcrab loses bodily fluids, resulting in deflation, a.k.a. "weathering", when the headcrab becomes skinnier and smaller. Thing is, the gonome gets a ranged attack to in which it can shoot acid spores from it's claws. It can then sprint to the victim and claw it with the big claws it has.

Stage 6: the nuke explodes, resulting in death.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

After the release of the first edition, we have gotten complaints about the report not being accurate. This, however, is due to us studying that fascinating and deadly monster creature thing (the headcrab) during the black mesa incident. So, after more research and studying, we present you the

LIFE OF A HEADCRAB

2nd edition

Stage 1: the headcrab is born in xen, and either stays there or is teleported to earth.

Stage 2: headcrabs are injected with a serum that allows for zombification at triple the speed of a normal headcrab. They are then inserted into headcrab shells, that will be shelled across all points of interest i.e. resistance bases.

Stage 3: the headcrab drops out of the shell in kickass style and latches on to a human victim… BUT WHAT KIND OF HEADCRAB IS IT?

Headcrab: normal. No special perks, bells, or whistles. Are capable of getting debeaked. Makes normal zombie.

Fast Headcrab: skinnier, faster, and more annoying. Makes fast zombie.

Poison headcrab: it looks like a black headcrab, but when it attacks, it injects a poisonous neurotoxin into you. Makes poison zombie.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Stage 4: the headcrab turns its victim into a headcrab zombie. Simple, you say? Not so much, because there are different types of headcrab zombies. So let's take a look at them!

Normal zombie: same as the ones you would see at black mesa, except no, it does not transform into a gonome.

Fast zombie: this type of zombie is pretty fast, and can sprint to where you are like a gonome and attack you. The downside to this is that the skin of the now zombified victim peels off. Leaving a great insight into how the human (and fast zombie) body works. If we could just kill it…

Poison zombie: this is my favorite zombie out of the bunch. Why? Because it's never able to get to me. I'm pretty sure that it is steered by headcrabs, but if we take a look at human behavior, we can see that it is probably the only evidence that the poison headcrab is the only headcrab that is intelligent. This is the reason why some headcrabs depart the zombie "bus" and attacks the thing they are trying to attack, while the others stay. Why, you ask? Because of the only downside: it is the slowest bus you can ever find. They also don't have any other type of headcrab on the "bus". Racial abuse, I guess?

Zombine: this type of zombie, discovered by Gordon Freeman and named the Zombine by Alyx Vance, is fascinating, because it shows what happens when a creature you've been weaponizing gets to you. Primarily, the head of the combine is cut off and eaten by the headcrab, and then the zombine is created. It's main attack is to take one for the team by pulling out a grenade and running to the attacker kamikaze style.


	4. Notes

Chapter 4

NOTES

The headcrabs and headcrab zombies seem to have an instict for fighting with antlions, as demonstrated in nova prospekt, all of half life 2 episode one, and most of half life 2 episode two.

There used to be a shield protecting city 17 from headcrabs and antlions, until it was powered down, creating a warm, soft, and cozy, place for headcrabs. Too bad freeman was there.

All of the data and research done by black mesa for the first edition was mysteriously destroyed by a nuke sometime ago. I forgot the date anyways, so oh well.

Vortgaunts barbeque headcrabs during a barbeque.

I'm saying all this crap beause I have nothing else to say.

I WILL be returning after a short break to write life of an antlion, which is pretty muchly like what you have been reading the past five minutes except the stages are different and it will be only one edition, unlike my past work. After that, I will not make any more life of a fanfictions until I find an ideal creature in the half life universe, or decide to branch out into another valve universe (probably portal). Bye!


End file.
